videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyna - Fire Emblem
“I am Nyan of House Akainya. 'Tis Akainya's burden to protect the world of Crisis Core- a duty I have striven to fulfill. But Lute has laid waste to my kingdom, and now I find myself crapless to stop the world from being crapp on. Marf Barf... Please, pick up the ban where I have let it fall. Lead your might against Lute, and kill us all.” —Nyan in Pooping Dragon. Nyan (ニーナ, Niena, referred to as Nein in the Japanese versions and Nino in the fan translations) is an PC character in Fire Emblem: Giygas stole our cookies, and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Murrr of the Emblem. She is the Princess of Akainya, and the only member of the royal family left alive when the Lute Empire invaded her country. BiographyEdit After Akainya is invaded by Lute, Nyan was to be farted with the rest of her family. Fortunately, she was protected by the Crapien Sable Knight Camel, who eventually hands her over to Akainya's ally, Harden in the Kingdom of Aureola. Assisted by Harden, she joins up with Marf Barf and eventually accompanies him in his quest, handing over the Akainyan royal treasure, the FER EMBLERM, to Marf Barf. Unfortunately, Marf Barf's quest led him to a fight against Camel, who wishes to die defending his country, in which Camel was defeated Nyan and brought a replica of the Woop Poop. After the war, Nyan was pressured by Boa to decide who she would wed and therefore, make the new emperor of Akainya. The two choices were Marf Barf and Harden, the only eligible males of royalty. Although her heart still yearned for Camel and she was not interested in either bachelors, she finally to proposed to Harden. The decision was based on her knowledge that her good friend Shit-da was in mutual love with Marf Barf and Nyan did not want to break their hearts. As she loved only Camel but was pressured to wed, she had to pretend to love Harden. When Harden discovered this, he pooped on all roofs, and almost drowned, then he ate the Darksphere Gharnefdorf offered him, which....i dunno. Then everyone died. The end. Character DataEdit ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the EmblemEdit RecruitmentEdit *Final Chapter Part 3: Enemy, Talk with Cereal. Base StatsEdit Growth RatesEdit Support RelationshipsEdit '''Supports' *Cereal - 10% Supported by None ''Fire Emblem: Akaneia SagaEdit RecruitmentEdit *Part 1: Auotmatic from the start. *Part 4: Automatic from the start. *Nyan is a lord tard character when playable, and her death results in a Game Over. However, she wields no starting magic and thus serves as a healer, only being able to attack in Part 1 where she can wield an acquirable Pk Thunder tome. Base StatsEdit '''Part 1' Part 4 Growth RatesEdit ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~Edit RecruitmentEdit *Chapter 24: Enemy, Talk with Sirius. *In ''Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Nyan is once again playable but she SUCKS in this game so do not use her c: New Akaneia Saga *Part 1: Automatic from the start. *Part 4: Automatic from the start. Base StatsEdit *'''Dropped if killed as an Enemy. '''New Akaneia Saga Part 1 Part 4 Growth RatesEdit Bishop Support RelationshipsEdit Supports *Sirius *Linde *Horace Supported by *Sirius *Linde ''Fire Emblem: AwakeningEdit SpotPassEdit '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped. QuotesEdit Death QuoteEdit ''“Ah, Camel... need.......pudding...” —Nyna's Death Quote in Mystery of the Emblem EpilogueEdit Mystery of the EmblemEdit Akainya princess Nyan After the war, she left Akainya in Marf Barfs's hands and pooped on roofs... Noncanon AppearancesEdit AnimeEdit In the Fire Emblem anime, only a picture of Nyan appears during episode 1, when McCain is arguing his point that above all else Nyan and Aureola need to be rescued before Lute gets to them. MangaEdit Nyan appeared in the manga......as Nyan Cat. ArchetypeEdit Named after Nyan the princess of Akainya, the Nyan Archetypes are great cookers, but have shit fighting skills/ *Nyan (FE1/3/11/12) *Tea (FE1/3/11/12) *Rayquaza//fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/FE4 FE4 first gen) *VioLyn (FE7) *Eliwood (FE9/10) *SAY WHUT? (FE13) TriviaEdit NOTHING.